


Busy Signal

by undefinedutopia



Category: Dear Vocalist
Genre: Angst, Death, Suicide, a' k worded himself on the phone, joshua has a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefinedutopia/pseuds/undefinedutopia
Summary: After a phone call ending in a gunshot on the other end, Joshua breaks.
Relationships: A'/Joshua (Dear Vocalist)
Kudos: 1





	Busy Signal

Tears streamed down the silver haired boy's face. 

He kept the phone to his ear. He didn't dare put it down.

It had to be a joke! Just a prank! Edasshu always liked to pull pranks…

Except no noise after the gunshot came. No laughter. No "Haha, just kidding!" 

Nothing. 

Edasshu had just committed suicide on the phone. 

The line had gone dead as soon as the shot was heard, and the sound replayed in Joshua's head. The sadness in Edasshu's voice as he said his last goodbye before the click of the trigger. 

It wasn't a prank. 

It wasn't a joke.

He was dead.

Joshua finally dropped the phone. He sank down the wall, his left ear ringing like a bell. He could still hear everything. 

He didn't even remember how it had come to this. What were they talking about before he frantically tried to persuade Edasshu to put the gun down? What had driven him to that point?

Joshua didn't know. Tears were pouring down his face and his lips were bleeding from having been bitten so hard. He banged his head on the wall behind him and cursed. 

He slumped to his side. His cheek pressed against the cold, ceramic tiles as his tears changed the direction of the flow, now getting in his hair and pooling on the floor. He weakly crawled toward the knife nearby and rolled up his hoodie sleeves.

He started counting. The number of times he banged his head, the number of times he cursed, both himself and his inability to do anything right. And for each count, was a slit across the wrist. Joshua flinched, but he felt a weird euphoria seeing his own blood rise up and spread across his pale skin. Ten. Twenty. Twenty five. Twenty eight new cuts slit into his arms. 

And for the last two. For Edasshu's death and for his own end to come, he slit one, long, lengthwise cut up the length of each forearm, criscrossing some of the pre-existing, fresh slits. 

Then, he waited. 

He was alone, right?

No one would find him in time. 

The only one he'd considered a best friend was dead now. 

There was nothing left for him. 

No one to take care of, and no one to take care of him. 

Everything was blurry now. He dazedly watched the blood spill and pool around him, soaking through his jeans and his already-blood-and-tear-stained grey hoodie. He looked around him, the dark room slowly becoming lighter and lighter as his breathing slowed

And then, finally, he went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> short but packs a punch ;D


End file.
